Ginny Weasley and the Night to Remember
by packoftexture
Summary: Hermione, Luna and Seamus all get a shock in the Room of Requirement. Ginny, you horny, horny bitch... Who knows what they'll get up to in secret... Oh, it's NSFW, dumbass! Also, you've got to be the age your country finds acceptable to read this fanfiction. If you're a bit young, wait around: It's worth it. And please write a review, I try to read them all. Well, I love you! Bye!
1. Chapter 1: Expansion racks and TLC

Ginny was bored. Very bored. She had just finished a small marathon of porn, but still wasn't satisfied. She rubbed herself wondering what was wrong. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door; Of course! It was her and Hermione's date night! She smiled slyly. Yes, she would...

As Hermione walked through the door, she smelled something... Familiar... She just couldn't place it. Then she looked left and gasped.

Ginny was leaning sexily in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of see- through panties and some high, frilly stockings.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered sexily. Hermione was taken aback. But not scared or worried. Just pleasantly surprised. She had had very dirty thoughts about this before, and now her dreams were coming true. She smiled dirtily and softly closed the door. She then slowly removed garment after garment, all the while staring into Ginny's eyes, until she was as skimpily cladden as her girlfriend, only panties, frilly bra and socks. Ginny, admiring her firm C- cup tits, was at this point, fingering herself just at the thought of the fun they'd have together. Hermione walked, one slender leg after another, until she was a tongue's reach from Ginny's eager mouth. And then it was Ginny's turn to make a move. Even if she only had A- cup sized knockers, she sure was a good kisser. Hermione felt Ginny's wondrous tong slide neatly down her throat, and returned the favour by grasping one of her nipples in finger and thumb, and then giving it a squeeze. Ginny would have squealed in ecstasy had she not been deep- throated by Hermione at that point. She could stand it no longer. She grappled herself away from the sweet love Hermione was giving her, grabbed her wand, pointed it at her tits and whispered:

"Engorgio!"

At once her supple A- cups had transformed into whopping Double Ds! Hermione salivated at the thought of how they tasted, but then remembered herself. She made a pathetic, lustful face, and Ginny knew what she wanted. She pointed her wand at Hermione's boobs and said the same enchantment. At once, Hermione had boobs the same size as Ginny's, and her bra flew off her chest after bursting at the seams to support her Cs in the first place. They both stared at each- other's heaving chests. And then Ginny prowled over to the other side of her couch, to meet with her girlfriends even bigger, firmer and jucier boobs. Hermione moaned softly as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her breasts to her clitoris as Ginny began to suck and softly bite her tender nipples. In return she reached out with her right hand and slowly and carefully inserted her first and second finger into Ginny's trembling pussy. In pure ecstasy, Ginny stopped suckling her girlfriend's massive tits. Her eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure and she moaned:

"Fuck me hard, Hermione. Do it now."

Hermione was only too happy to oblige, and moved closer to Ginny's clit, all the while Ginny moving towards Hermione's. Before long, they had moved from fingering and milking to a full blown sixty-nine, Hermione licking Ginny's vagina quicker than greased weasel shit, and Ginny sucking and nibbling Hermione's clit and at the same time fingering her ass. Hermione still felt there was something missing though...

Of course! Hermione, careful to not disrupt her girlfriends pleasure, reached down to her purse and pulled out quite the collection of sex-toys. There were jock-straps and strapons, dildos, vibrators and even a little collar and leash. Hermione had her eye on one item in particular: The double ended dildo. She picked it up and stopped licking Ginny out. After a few seconds, Ginny stopped fingering Hermione and looked up, only to see her waving this turquoise, rubber, 16 inch dual-do. She hornily moaned, rubbed her cunt, and then joined Hermione on the floor, carefully inserting the right end into her vagina. Hermione did the same, but with less care because she'd done this before. Hermione then began to rock back and forth, sending surge after surge of pleasure to Ginny's moist, lusty cunt. Ginny started thrusting too, her new D-cups making a plop noise every time they landed back on her chest. Eventually, however, Ginny began to tire of this toy. She looked into Hermione's box of toys and found the biggest strap on she could: A 19 inch wonder. Hermione was at this point taking the entire length of the double ended dildo, so Ginny figured Hermione's vagina would be able to handle it. She lifted poor, panting Hermione up and lay her in the armchair, legs outstretched and sweat covering her tits and ass like lube. Ginny couldn't pass up this opportunity. She picked up her wand, wiped off the female cum, and pointed at Hermione's legs to whisper

"Alohamora..."

Hermione's well- toned legs began to open wider and wider until her glistening pussy was in clear view. Her clitoris (Very visible) was throbbing with lust, and, the horny girl she was, Ginny dove face- first into the hot sticky mess of Hermione's twat. First she chewed her tender lips, moist and squidgy, and then suckled Hermione's clit. Hermione was panting and moaning as Ginny did this, sweat dripping down her forehead and on to her bulbous tits, where the droplets then rippled into a tiny shower of lust. Ginny then stood up, grabbed some lube and poured it onto her massive rubber member. She then slowly inserted it into Hermione's tentative pussy. Hermione's eyes and head shot back as she was absorbed into a world of lust, love and pleasure. Ginny felt every minor adjustment of the strapon, and it made her pussy tingle also. She loved the sweet sensation. She had had lesbian sex a lot of times, and loved it all. However, she felt Hermione cum, and the tingling of the juices shot up the dildo, and made her cum too. They both moaned and Ginny fell to her hands and knees, and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. They both knew what she was asking. Before long they had switched, and Ginny's boobs were jolting up and down to the beat of Hermione's fast and deep thrusts. She thought nothing could ruin this moment.

And then there was a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty Booties and Ballsacks

Chapter 2: Pictures of Four

I suppose I should've set the scene a bit earlier in this fanfic. Well, too late now, so I'm setting it here. Hermione and Ginny had been dating for three months now, and things had just got serious. Hermione was just out of a bad breakup with Luna Lovegood, and when she started dating Ginny she no longer had to be the dominant one. Afterwards, Luna, bisexual like the other two, started going out with Seamus Finnigan, the Irish kid. After their breakup, Hermione and Luna never spoke and induced minimal contact wherever possible. Now, more recently Ginny decided to organise a date night, and so picked the best, most romantic location in all of Hogwarts: the Room of Requirement! Hey, that room could be whatever you wanted, so cut me some slack, guys! Anyway, Ginny had been waiting for hours for Hermione to show, and the Room felt her desires. It slowly morphed into Ginny's bedroom at home with all of her porn and sex toys. She sat down to watch Muggle Juggle 4: Backdoor Dumbledore and Dobby Does Draco, but then realised it was her and Hermione's date night! Despite what Ginny thought she wanted, the room morphed again, resembling a harem with stripper poles, a massive waterbed and loads and loads of sex toys! When Hermione entered, wishing to see Ginny, she gasped and quickly began fucking Ginny like a rabbit in the spring.

At the exact same time, Luna and Seamus were having a hard-core makeout session in a nearby broom closet. Luna loved how Seamus played rough with his manly leprechaun hands, and Seamus loved that Luna let him grab her tits and bubbly ass. Suddenly, Luna separated herself from Seamus' loving embrace and said "I know a place where we could take this up a notch. Follow me"

Seamus did as he was told, overjoyed at sex with Luna for the first time. They'd only been dating for a few weeks by now, so Seamus would naturally be glad to do the horizontal tango with the lusty Irish maiden. They were honestly perfect for each other (Sorry Shanklord, but it's true.)

Soon Luna led Seamus to the room in which they'd instantly start fucking, groping, sucking and fingering each other… or would do if they hadn't heard soft moans and fap, fap, fap noises from inside. Luna, dominant as she was, rarely took risks, and when she did she wasn't stupid about them, so she knocked sharply three times.

Ginny instantly stopped mid-orgasm and bolted up in her comfortable, intimate seat. What was that sound? It didn't exactly help that Hermione was still thrusting long and hard into her very, very moist pussy. There it was again… knock, knock, knock. Evidently, Hermione heard it too, because she stopped ploughing Ginny's slightly furry fields. Ginny was the first to speak:

"Hello?" No response. "Is anyone there?" Nothing.

Hermione, on the other hand, was kind of turned on by the thought of being discovered, and half wanted the mysterious person to see them fucking on the waterbed. She looked at Ginny with the same expression that got her bigger boobs. Ginny understood, smiled a seductive smile, and said, coolly:

"You can come in if you like."

Tentatively, Seamus turned the doorknob and entered the room, followed by a slightly vexed Luna. They both gasped at the room they were in, not noticing that there were two naked lesbians fucking in the corner. Luna half ran over to one of the pink poles in the middle of the room, and started doing what can only be described as a kinky masterpiece. She outstretched her leg to wrap the pole, bit her trembling lip, and climbed. She used only one leg, but it looked as though she was gliding up that salmon coloured bar. When she reached the top (And still nobody's sure if it was magic or skill) she stayed, pole firmly clenched between pale, Irish buttocks, and she removed her Ravenclaw jumper, tie and, eventually with puffing and panting out of pure anticipation, her shirt. It was only then that Seamus realized how small Luna's tits were, but he didn't complain. He didn't care about cup sizes, he was an ass guy, and Luna's ass was incredible. She could easily overtake Kim Kardashian as Queen of Butts, not because of size but aesthetics. She was a runner. She would run by the lake, talk with mermaids and run back, but all that running toned her ass to perfection. Perfect thigh gap. Well taught butt muscles. Just the right amount of plumpness. That ass could make any guy cum. Anywhere, any time, anyhow, Luna had the best butt in Hogwarts. Slowly, Luna descended the pole and took off her skirt. Her ass was in full view now, grinding on Seamus's crotch. He could literally feel her wet pussy on his boner, and couldn't take it much longer. He unzipped his trousers, threw them to the ground, and just as his undies were about to go as well, he heard a familiar voice say

"Hey! Don't let her have all the fun!"

Ginny was skipping over to the starstruck duo, her completely nude tits free to dangle and her asscheeks undulating. Luna felt kind of violated, because her ex and her ex's current girlfriend had just watched her strip on a pole, but then realised that the two of them were both completely nude, so felt it was even. Seamus just thought "Tits tits tits tits…" so… yeah. Guys like boobs.

Hermione, still in the corner, had been eating Ginny out for the duration of this previous chapter and was wondering what to do not. She began to masturbate with one of her many vibrators to pass the time. Luna looked over, saw how unflustered Hermione was and then said "Oh, why the hell not?" She then preceded to remove all of her clothes, and started to help Seamus remove his undies with her teeth. Marvelling his 7 inch wonder, she began to lick the tip of his stiffy causing him to moan. She smiled, and then took in the whole head, saliva coating the inside of her mouth and the length of his dick. Ginny eventually grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them to the waterbed. Now nobody's feet or knees had to be cold. Whilst Luna took the whole cock in her expert throat, Ginny began licking his balls, softly at first but with increasing roughness. She may have been mainly lesbian, but there was one redeeming quality of guys she couldn't live without: balls. It's one of the main reasons she was bisexual, and currently fixating on Seamus' ball sack. Hermione, who had stopped masturbating, propped her head on a pillow and was now eating Luna out, the Irish chick's juices dripping down Hermione's nose and down to her chin where it splashed on Hermione's massive jugs. All Seamus could think was "This is the best day of my life!"


	3. Chapter 3: Big Knobs and Broomsticks

After about 5 minutes of sucking, fingering and licking, Ginny moved away from Seamus' balls and spread her legs in the middle of the bed. Luna, bored of sucking off her boyfriend, went to eat her out. The heat radiating off Ginny's pussy was too much for Luna. She buried her face deep into the lagoon of pleasure between Ginny's legs and began to lick, up and down, up and down, making sure to rub Ginny's throbbing clit every now and again with her hand, sending shockwaves of pure ecstasy through Ginny's nervous system.

Luna was evidently a pro, and it was mainly because she had originally thought she was lesbian and had had lots of experience. Lots. First with Cho Chang's tight Japanese cunt, then onto Lavender's soft (and not tight at all, she was a huge slut) pussy, and, somehow breaking universes, had a one night stand with some kid called Autumn. (Nobody knows where Luna keeps the Time-space Continuum Alteration Device, but she probably has one somewhere. How else do you think she got to be that red Tellytubby?) She eventually moved on to Hermione's slightly fuzzy twat but then, finally, decided to experiment with boys. Despite what she thought, she was actually bisexual, but preferred girls. But, however, all of the pussy-munching and twat-tasting she had done over the past made her a pretty good sword-swallower too. But she preferred to eat pussy, and it was a blessing that she did. Why? Because she was so damn good at it!

Ginny was part-way through her fourth consecutive orgasm, pleasure rattling through her bones and her huge tits bouncing in joy, when Luna squealed. Ginny, hot and sweaty, looked up.

Previously Seamus, feeling left out, had asked Hermione if she wanted to continue their previous endeavour instead of masturbating to their girlfriends getting it on. Hermione, horny as FUCK, accepted and asked Seamus to lie down and close his eyes. He did so, and for a second thought he was getting the world's best blowjob! Her mouth was so tight. He then opened his eyes and almost came in shock; Hermione was bouncing her ass up and down in front of him, riding his dick like an unruly bull in a western movie. He averted his eyes from her huge, bouncing boobs and realized he wasn't in the front…

He was inside of Hermione Granger's ass. The tightest spot a guy can get into. Hermione was evidently enjoying herself, because she was fingering her pussy at the same time as she rose and fell upon the dumbfounded Irish teen's rather large member. She eventually came, spraying her juice all over Seamus' face and abs, not to mention her own hands. She then proceeded to lick her fingers so that most of her juice was devoured. She then reached out her hand so Seamus could taste her cum. It was sweet, like marshmallows and chocolate frogs. Hermione was recovering from her orgasms when she noticed the other two going at it like bunnies in the spring and saw her wand. She remembered the accio spell and remembered Harry's broomstick. She had used it as a dildo many times, and Harry never even knew. Hermione checked her brain to see if Harry was in quiddich practice… nope. "Accio Harry's Nimbus 2000!" she yelled.

In Gryffindor tower, Harry's broom unburied itself from underneath spell books, sweet wrappers and a couple of porno mags. It knew where it had to go. Quickly, it zipped out of the window, over the rooves, almost killed Malfoy and Goyle and eventually sailed seamlessly through the wall of the Room of Requirement. The broom was used to jamming itself into vaginas when Hermione accio'd it, and the first one it saw was attached to Luna, which it presently inserted itself into. Luna squealed, half with surprise, half with pleasure, and turned around, only to see a broom in her pussy. Luckily, Harry took care of his Nimbus 2000 and polished it, sanded it, waxed it and even smoothened it, so it slid effortlessly through the air and, incidentally, into Luna's nether regions. It then stopped being charmed by Hermione's spellcasting and became inanimate once again. Hermione grabbed it and started thrusting it in and out of Luna's pussy, and Luna got wilder in Ginny's. Her tongue felt like it suddenly had 10,000 volts in it, and it whirred Ginny into another cunt shattering orgasm, plastering Luna's face, Hermione's face and bust, Seamus' face, chest and dick and a lot of the floor.

By this point, I should point out that the previously clean Room of Requirement had now been splattered with juices of all kinds. There were long, white dashes of Seamus' spunk from watching Luna on the pole and Ginny and his girlfriend fucking. Hermione's juices were dripping from the big, pink sofa in the corner where the sexy twosome had started this fanfic and equally from the wall near the door. Luna's pussy juice was all the way up the now glisteningly moist pole and all over the broom, not to mention on the floor everywhere. And Ginny's cum was in a general blast radius of about half the room from her most recent cunt-shatterer.

The girls, by this time, had got up, making out in front of Seamus' eyes. They were sex goddesses to this guy and he was honoured by this foursome. The girls had definitely gone wild though, as their makeout to remove Ginny's cum had escalated down, so now Hermione had two girls sucking her nipples. A side effect in Ginny's spell was causing Hermione's supersized boobs to lactate, so the other two were in for a relatively yummy surprise downstairs. As they pinched and sucked and bit her nipples, Luna and Ginny were bathed in a deep pool of lovely, warm milk, fresh from the depths of Hermione's oversized titties. Seamus came to join them, and Ginny started beating him off as they were drenched in Hermione's love juice, from her knockers and her cunt. Luna saw that Hermione's pussy needed attention, and slid her head under the crouching milk-maid to lick like crazy.

Ginny kept wanking Seamus, but he was bored with just hands and mouths. He told Ginny to get on all fours with her head buried in Hermione's rack. She assumed the requested position, and Seamus was accepted into the Mile High Club. He inserted his throbbing, veiny member into Ginny's glistening, golden pussy. The carpets matched the drapes, but he didn't care. He slowly began thrusting like it was a national holiday, grabbing Ginny's also milky boobs for stability. He quickly gained confidence however, and his inserts got deeper and humps more frequent. He could stand it no longer. He picked up one of the wands on the bed, pointed it at his dick and inserted one more time. "Engorgio!" he said, and his dick inflated, stretching out Ginny's pussy by a few more inches.

Ginny gave a moan of pleasure. She had no idea how big Seamus was, but still she's had bigger cocks inside her. Her first large cock was her brother Ron when they were both drunk on New Years' Eve. Neither of them can remember it, so let's not tell them. Next, she had a go riding Neville Longbottom, the social outcast with the surprisingly huge cock at 7.5 inches long. She once had a one night stand / three way with Colin (9 inch) and Dennis (8 inch) Creevey and eventually one night of heaven with Flitwick's big dick, which surprised even her at 10 inches, before what was happening in the Room of Requirement as you read this.

Seamus' now 12 inch wang was touching the tip of Ginny's womb. Seamus, well aware of not currently having safe sex knew the risks. He quickly muttered an incantation of his own design, and his cock was instantly covered in a silky, tight cloth which neither of the two could feel. Ginny's tits were reverberating after every epic thrust Seamus rocked her world with. His massive member was just nudging her womb too, which was too much for her. To top it off, Hermione's cleavage was so warm that Ginny's brain just couldn't cope. She was in lust mode, and she couldn't get out until that burning passion in her heart to cum was relieved over and over. And then she came. She was orientated so that Luna was under her with her face in Hermione's pussy, Hermione, making little moany noises as usual, had Ginny's face buried into them. Ginny was on all fours, with her milky boobies flailing erratically under her, and Seamus was at the end, pounding Ginny's beaver and thanking god for the best day ever. Ginny's pussy was aimed at the other end of the room, and was ready to repaint the walls. Seamus's thrusts weren't doing enough, so she asked Seamus to grab the biggest dildo he could grab. Quickly, Seamus picked up a purple 14 inch-er. She then asked him to stuff it into her ass hole as quickly as possible. Seamus readied his arm, and shoved.

He then flew backwards, landed on his ass, and was shortly followed by a tsunami of Ginny's, Luna's and Hermione's cum mixed with milk, semen and a huge dildo. Seamus was drenched in the stuff, and he knew it. He also knew that the girls would come and help lick it off. He lay back and awaited the three sexy girls. What a day.


End file.
